


Remarkable

by avalepayneslyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalepayneslyth/pseuds/avalepayneslyth
Summary: Ava Lepayne finds herself at her final year of Hogwarts with a critical problem - she has not done anything to leave any sort of imprint on the school of Hogwarts. With the triwizard tournament coming to Hogwarts this year, Ava's existential fear is only hightened when she witnesses her classmates and students from other schools completing rather incredible tasks. Will Ava find a reason to see herself as remarkable, and what will be that reason?Harry potter fanfiction true to cannon - just from another perspective and another story focus.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Severus Snape/Other(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
She breathed in the crisp autumn air as she rounded the corner to Union Station. Today was the day she left for her final year at Hogwarts. Throughout her Hogwarts journey Ava Lepayne did not experience any of the extraordinary things she saw her peers experience. In particular, a group of fourth years in the Gryffindor house had gotten themselves into some quite extraneous circumstances, and Ava was not able to understand how so many remarkable things could happen to a group of fourth years, while she had not experienced anything of the sort. Ava still enjoyed Hogwarts, of course but she saw the much more muted side of the school.  
Magical, yes, but nothing close to stabbing a basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor.  
Perhaps Ava should be grateful for her unremarkable experiences at Hogwarts but she feels a tinge of jealousy for her miniscule footprint on the school. She never really thought about this much until she realized she was starting her senior year, meaning her time to make a lasting impression on Hogwarts - or for Hogwarts to leave a lasting impression on her - was running out.  
Ava boarded the Hogwarts express and walked to her usual booth where she was greeted by her two best friends, Wren Sweetleaf and Constance Lopel.  
“How’re you?”, Constance spurted as soon as she saw Ava whilst lunging towards her in an embrace.  
Ava stumbled back from the shock of the hug but muttered, “Been a decent summer, how about you guys?”  
“Oh I just have so much to tell you, hmm let’s see, I have a new boyfriend, his name is Turner Cobris - he goes to Durmstrang. And oh yeah, my rat scribbles died, I am thinking of getting a new pet but I’m not sure yet what I want or if I will even be able to handle having a new pet.” Constance thought out loud.  
Acknowledging what constance had just said I turned to Wren who simply looked at me and shrugged “I’ve been alright.”  
I sat down with them both and settled in for the ride to Hogwarts.  
“How are we feeling about our seventh year?” I asked, really not even knowing my own answer to the question.  
“Dunno, hopefully they catch that Sirius Black soon, I keep trying to reassure myself that he isn’t still on the loose but we all know he is!” Constance exclaimed.  
“I heard Potter’s group saying he was innocent - framed.” Wren remarked.  
“Who knows, but everyone was claiming he was after Potter so if Potter isn’t afraid, we shouldn’t be either. Plus you know the school is in good hands.” I stated.  
“I guess so, but I’m excited! Our last year is sure to be exciting right?! Oh I am going to miss these times though. I’m not really sure if I’m ready to start being, like, grown and such.”  
Wren and I exchanged a look at this. Wren and I had discussed before that we were not sure that Constance would be able to keep track of her own head had it not been attached to her own body.  
“I’m excited for the triwizard tournament, it should be an interesting thing to witness.” Wren said frankly.  
“Oh is that happening this year?! Who all is competing?” I perked up.  
“Durmstrang is competing! I know because Turner and I were so excited when we found out we would be living in the same place for the year!” Constance giggled excitedly.  
“Interesting. Are either of you thinking of competing?” I asked  
“Oh absolutely not! I know Turner is wanting to put his name in the cup though, I mean I love him because he is so brave and tough, but also it makes me nervous.” said Constance.  
“I prefer to watch the chaos from the sidelines rather than be involved.” stated Wren.  
Ava thought to herself that this may be her opportunity to leave a mark on Hogwarts. What if she put her name in for the drawing, that would surely bring her attention. But then again, does she want to put herself in for that kind of risk? What if she fails the first task and makes a fool of herself?  
Ava gazed out the window while she pondered what her final year at Hogwarts could possibly look like. While Ava stared at the mountains she pictured many incredible things she might be able to accomplish feeling excited with each imagination, but once the train whistle blew signaling its arrival to Hogwarts those thoughts flooded away, leaving Ava with the realistic conclusion that this year will be - just like the others - ordinary.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two  
Settling into the Slytherin dormitory was very refreshing. If there was one thing Ava loved the most about hogwarts, it was the slytherin common rooms and dormitories, they felt like home. As Ava was unpacking my trunk she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see a sixth year whom she knew to be called Poppy Flame.   
“Hello!”, she said somewhat cheerfully, “I think we are going to be sharing a bunk this year.”   
“Right, hello how are you?” Ava asked.   
“Doing alright, how about yourself?” She answered.  
“Same here. I kind of set my stuff down on the bottom bunk already, but if you would like to have it I’m-” Ava stated  
“No, that’s perfect! I was hoping for the top bunk anyway!” She cut me off. “You excited for your last year? Do you know what you want to do after you leave?”   
“Actually not really, I am particularly skilled in divination so perhaps I could be a medium.” Ava replied.   
“I bet it is stressful to feel like you need to have everything planned out so soon. I’m happy I still have a bit more time to figure out what I want to do. I really like studying ancient magical artifacts so perhaps I could be a historian.” She explained.   
“Honestly I would love to do something that helped to stop the bad witches and wizards if I could. I have thought about being a Hit Witch and catching the dark witches and wizards that have warrants out.” Ava thought out loud.   
As we were talking and unpacking the rest of our trunks one of our prefects, Angelice Draguar, walked in the room to notify us that it was time to head down to the Great Hall for the welcome back feast.   
Ava took a seat beside Wren and Poppy at the Slytherin table when we made it to the Great Hall. Ava was quite excited for the feast considering she was particularly famished. Wren and Ava waved to Constance who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table looking particularly lost in a trance. It seemed as if we were sitting in the Great Hall for an eternity - probably because Ava was so ready to eat - before Dumbledore tapped his glass and said he wanted to make an announcement. Ava didn’t want to be outwardly disrespectful towards Dumbledore but every time he says he wants to “make an announcement” it always ends up in a long-winded explanation of something that seems rather simple - so she rolled my eyes internally.   
“This year Hogwarts will not only be your home, we will be having some very special guests” Dumbledore announced  
As Dumbledore began to elaborate on this point Filch sprang through the door and started running in a rather ridiculous fashion down the Great Hall towards Dumbledore.   
Wren and Ava exchanged a look and struggled to contain our laughter at the Caretaker. Ava bit her cheek hard to stifle even displaying a grin on her face because it seemed that not many others found this as funny as Wren and Ava seemed to find it.   
After about 20 minutes of redundant explaining from Dumbledore, the unnecessarily intricate entrances of the students from the Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang, a dramatic speech about how if you put your name in the drawing for the Triwizard Tournament there is no going back, an episode of disdain towards Barty Crouch Sr. once he announced that nobody under the age of seventeen would be permitted to enter the tournament. After all of this was finished the food finally appeared on the table and Ava finally felt an extreme sense of relief and excitement.   
Ava enjoyed the feast while exchanging remarks with Wren and Poppy. Ava was not sure about Poppy when she first saw her at Hogwarts however many years ago, but after talking to her over dinner,Ava realized she seemed like the exact time of person she would get along great with.   
Midway through dinner Dumbledore had some more announcements to make about the triwizard tournament. Ava was only halfway paying attention to what Dumbledore was saying because she caught herself looking at him.She wanted to slap herself for still not being over this childish crush she had, even now being 18 years of age. As the feast finished Ava shook my head to clear my thoughts.  
Wren, Poppy and Ava made our way back to the Slytherin common room. Once they arrived they all decided to plop down on the couch that sat directly in front of the window peering into the black lake. Ava stared at the window hoping to get a glance of anything interesting while Wren brushed her cat, Glynn and Poppy was brushing her cat, Prissy.   
Glynn is a rather large cat with strawberry blonde and white fur patterns. Prissy is a medium sized cat with tabby markings. Ava brought her Milk Snake named Alejandro, and he usually does not require much brushing.   
“I do need to feed him a mouse soon.” Ava thought.   
“Time for lights out, you won’t want to be tired for your first day of lessons tomorrow!”, Angelice announced to the room.   
Ava got ready for bed by putting on her cozy silk pajamas and moved on with her seven step night skincare routine in the girl’s lavatory. Once she finished and laid down in bed she realized how tired she was. It wasn’t long before Ava drifted off to sleep to the sounds of the black lake’s water rippling on the walls around her.


End file.
